The invention generally pertains to telecommunications and is more specifically directed to estimating the location of the source of a signal of interest (SOI).
Known techniques for estimating the location of the source of a SOI are based upon processing a plurality of directional samples of the SOI that are sensed by a respective plurality of disparately located signal receiving systems.